Journey From the Future
by Lil' Moony and Lil' Padfoot
Summary: rated G for now. Harry and friends are pulled back in time with none other than Tom Riddle


Journey From the Future  
  
"Harry what are you doing? That isn't supposed to go in that po..." Hermione yelled. Too late. Harry had already added the ingredient, not realizing that someone had turned the page in his book when he wasn't paying attention. There was a loud bang. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Emily, Jackie, Draco, four other boys that looked sort of familiar, and, (to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's horror), Tom Riddle, suddenly found themselves in the empty Great Hall.  
"What happened?" One of the unknown boys asked. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Harry. This is Hermione, Ron, Emily, Jackie, and Draco. He, I'm pretty sure is Tom Riddle. And I'm guessing you are Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew." Harry said while indicating who everyone was.  
"How did you..." Sirius started but was cut off by the students entering the Great Hall. By the look of the ceiling it would be about dinnertime.  
"Since when were there only four professors?" Emily asked glancing nervously around.  
"I don't recognize any one. I don't even remember seeing that group of people at Hogwarts." Sirius said.  
Four people walked into the room and sat down at the head table. Jackie stared in shock. It was the Hogwarts Founders.  
Tom Riddle ran forward, though apprehensively, and bowed in front of Slytherin.  
"Typical," Emily said.  
"Lord Slytherin," Tom Riddle said, "I never thought I'd ever meet you in person. You are my idol, sir."  
"Get back here Riddle before you make me hurl," Jackie exclaimed while staring in disgust.  
Tom was blushing. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the other four [the Marauders] were laughing.  
Godric Gryffindor was pointing his wand at them. "Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
"I demand that you find us a way home. Even though you are Gryffindor, I expect at least you have the brain capacity to comprehend that." Draco yelled.  
"Drake?" Jackie asked.  
"What?" Draco responded looking very flustered.  
"SHUT UP!" Jackie reprimanded.  
"Sorry," Draco whispered while blushing.  
"Don't you know who they are?" Hermione asked Draco.  
"No."  
"So you've never read Hogwarts, A History?" Jackie asked.  
"Yes." Draco was now blushing and was furious that one of his own friends had embarrassed him. Jackie just raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I skimmed it." (Pause.) "I at least own a copy of it." (Another pause.) "I didn't read it at all." (Pause yet again.) "I haven't even heard of it."  
"That's better," Jackie said while patting him on the back. "Don't you feel much better for getting that off your chest?"  
Draco glared while the rest of the school was in an uproar of laughter.  
"We want to see our unknown guests in our office immediately," the Founders announced.  
They followed the Founders up familiar stairs and through familiar corridors until they reached what they knew to be the Headmaster's office.  
"Explain yourselves," Helga Hufflepuff said while trying to keep a straight face. It was obvious that she had found their show in the Great Hall entertaining.  
Jackie walked up to Rowena Ravenclaw and looked her straight in the eye knowing perfectly well that Rowena was a mind reader, as she was one too. She didn't feel like talking so she took down her occlumency walls where she felt it was necessary.  
"Oh, I'll explain it to the others," Rowena said.  
They whispered for quite a while. Harry and Jackie could pick up every word they were saying clearly. All the others were trying but with no success.  
"None of us can think of a way to get you back into your own time periods, so I suggest that you get sorted and join the other sixth years." Godric said.  
"I had an idea, but Godric refuses to admit that I am smarter than him. I believe that any of you who are sorted into my house will have a better time there than in the rest of the houses." Salazar said.  
"Oh, there is no doubt about that," Tom said while bowing.  
The Marauders looked at each other, then at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Emily, and Jackie. "I think I'm going to be sick."  
"That's not funny. You'll pay for that one." Tom said while pulling out his wand and pointing it at Jackie.  
"Neither is this," Jackie pulled out her wand too.  
"Both of you stop it. Aren't you going to stop them, Harry? What about you guys?" Hermione squealed franticly, gesticulating her hands at everyone in turn.  
"We encourage fighting in duels as long as it is under our supervision," Salazar muttered, watching in earnest as the two youths circled each other.  
"Serpensortia!"  
"Oh, that really hurts Tom. I'm so scared I'm shivering."  
"You will be when I tell it to attack."  
"I'm shaking now!"  
"ATTACK!" Tom said in parseltongue.  
"Go free. Don't listen to that brainless git over there." Jackie said in parseltongue.  
Tom dropped his wand. Everyone froze.  
"You can speak parseltongue?" Tom questioned.  
"I can do a lot of things people don't know about," Jackie explained.  
  
("Sorry everyone, this will get boring." Emily pulls out a remote. Tom and Jackie are still fighting in the background. Emily hits the fast forward button. The screen blurs until they are seen in the Gryffindor Common Room without Tom and Draco.)  
  
"That was so cool Jackie!" Sirius exclaimed. All of the Gryffindors were at their Astronomy lessons.  
"Thanks. That was a bad duel though. I had a horrible dueler for an opponent, and that was not the best fight I've gotten in to."  
"We should go up to bed and get rested up. We have classes very early tomorrow."  
They all said goodnight and headed off to bed. None of them were sure if they would ever find a way back to their time.  
  
TUNE IN NEXT WEEK FOR THE EXCITING NEW SEQUEL!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or settings. They rightfully belong to J.K. Rowling. I do, however, own the characters  
of Emily and Jackie.


End file.
